


Mistakes

by Glorified_Trashcan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, So much angst, everybody regrets everything, kenma hates everyone basically, lil bit of smut, people cry yay, too much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorified_Trashcan/pseuds/Glorified_Trashcan
Summary: Akaashi will never forgive him or Kuroo. But Bokuto will never give up on him dream, Akaashi.





	1. The Beginning of The End

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fanfiction on here and my first fanfiction for haikyuu. Feedback will be greatly appreciated! ( ´∀｀)ノ～ ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto screws up big time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know the chapter title is cheesy leave me alone

     Akaashi could never look at his face again. He could never go to the coffee shop again, where they used to share moments together. He could never read those text messages again, the ones that had turned from planning out dates to one sided apologies. He could never do anything with him again. And to think that he was his boyfriend. Although it happened three days ago Akaashi was not going to give into his begging. Akaashi’s phone buzzed again. He reluctantly picked up the phone and looked at the text message. He read as much as possible without unlocking his phone. Of course Bokuto would type a whole paragraph about saying sorry for the hundredth time. It read, “I’m really really really sorry Akaashi! I know I’ve said it a bunch already, but please just answer me?!?! I really screwed up I don’t know what got into me. And please don’t hurt or take it out on Kuroo ok?!? ….” That pretty much summed up what the rest of the paragraph was going to be about. But just that last sentence made Akaashi remember, that he could also never see Kuroo again. Or hang out with his team, at least when he is around. Akaashi threw the phone down onto the bed and layed down. He wished that he could just forget everything.

* * *

     Bokuto’s tears covered his phone screen. He had already sent over ten messages to Akaashi, all of them just saying sorry in different ways. He wished that he could just go back in time, he regretted every second of it. “WHY WHY WHY?? AKAAASSHHIIII!!!” He screamed. He didn’t know what got into him last night. He wasn’t on any drugs, he wasn’t drunk, so why did he do it? He didn’t want to remember Kuroo’s smirk when it all started. He didn’t want to remember himself continuing the whole thing. And he didn’t want to remember Akaashi’s face when he walked in. Akaashi still hadn’t messaged him back. Bokuto figured he should probably just give up. But then he remembered when he gave up in high school, when he almost quit the team. Akaashi was there for him. Akaashi was the one that told him to never give up on his dreams. And Akaashi will forever be Bokuto’s dream. So he wasn’t going to give up.

* * *

     Meanwhile Kuroo was just sitting in his apartment with Kenma playing video games. He had told Kenma of what happened, and he strongly disapproved. Yet there he was playing video games with him. Once the level ended Kenma broke the silence, “You should apologize.” Kuroo turned to look at him, “Um…to who exactly? I didn’t really do anything wrong, Bokuto was the one to go along with it. Sure I may have started the whole thing, but that doesn’t mean that it was entirely my fault.” Kenma glared at him, got up without saying anything else, took his PSP, and went to Kuroo’s bedroom. _Was it really my fault? Sure, I was the one to initiate it, but Bokuto could’ve said no at anytime._ Kuroo thought back to the previous night’s events…

* * *

     It had started out as a casual night in Bokuto’s apartment. Kuroo and him were chilling on the couch, eating popcorn, and watching Netflix. Out of nowhere Kuroo placed a hand on Bokuto’s thigh. Bokuto shifted his leg,“Bro?” Kuroo turned to look at him. He had a smirk on his face that Bokuto knew very well what that smirk was. That was the smirk that Kuroo used when flirting with girls, the smirk when he had the upperhand. His eyes looked like he was a predator hunting his prey. Bokuto didn’t know what to do, but before he could think of anything Kuroo pinned him down on the couch. The popcorn and the remote fell to the ground. Just as Bokuto was about to say something, Kuroo seductively said, “Shhh, you’ll thank me when it’s over.” And with that Kuroo slammed his lips onto Bokuto’s. Bokuto tried to push away, but he began to enjoy it all. He pulled Kuroo closer and parted his lips with his tongue. In the heat of the moment Bokuto forgot all about Akaashi. Kuroo groped Boktuo through his pants. Just then Akaashi walked in the door looking frazzled from his night classes. He dropped the books he was carrying when he looked up and saw everything. Bokuto and Kuroo heard it and Bokuto pushed Kuroo off of him. Kuroo fell to the ground and his head hit the coffee table.

     “AKAASHI WAIT, PLEASE DON’T LEAVE!” Bokuto tried to call out to him. Akaashi could feel tears forming in his eyes. His eyes started to burn, his throat tighten, and his heart felt like it was in his stomach. Akaashi quickly gathered his books and ran out of Bokuto’s apartment. Akaashi couldn’t believe what he just saw. His best friend and his boyfriend making out.

     “Get out,” Bokuto said in a low voice.

     “Bro, come on-”

     “Get. OUT,” Bokuto raised his voice at what used to be his best friend. Kuroo walked out. As soon as Bokuto thought that Kuroo was far enough down the hallway Bokuto let out a loud sob. He regretted everything now.

     When Akaashi got back to his apartment he let out an even louder sob than Bokuto had. He collapsed into a fetal position against the door. His books slid out from his arms to the ground. It felt like he stayed there for a whole hour. He would never forgive either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, did you cry? Sorry if you did. I might add another chapter it just depends on if anyone actually likes this trash.


	2. Don't Leave Me Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More emotional pain :)))

     It had been a month since Akaashi and Bokuto had talked or seen each other. The same thing with Kuroo and Bokuto. Kenma ended up reluctantly being the mediator for everyone, but wasn’t succeeding with anyone. Kuroo didn’t understand why he should apologize, Bokuto was too ashamed to talk to Akaashi and too angry to talk to Kuroo, and Akaashi hated everyone except Kenma. Kenma sided with Akaashi the most and he was over at his apartment trying to help him get through life itself. 

     “Six years, for six years I’ve been dating him and this is what I get. I knew those two were close, but I never thought Kuroo would go behind my back and do that to Koutarou. Damnit I have to stop calling him that. He doesn’t deserve my respect anymore.”

     “I understand what you mean, but he’s Bokuto. And this is one time in a whole six year relationship. Not only that, I’ve talked to Bokuto and he says that Kuroo forced himself onto him and he didn’t have time to do anything to get him off.” Kenma tried to calm Akaashi down, but it wasn’t too effective. 

     “Of course he would come up with that excuse. I can’t bring myself to terms with what happened. After all we’ve been through together. I just-” Akaashi let out a long sigh. His head fell down into his hands. “I know it’s been a whole month, but I was never prepared for this. Thank you for being here for me Kenma. You’ve really helped me. Hey, why don’t I treat you to lunch next week? These meetups have probably been pretty time consuming so why shouldn’t I give something in return.” Akaashi turned to Kenma with a hopeful smile. It was the first time the Kenma had seen Akaashi smile in a month. 

     “Actually I’m taking a trip to Miyagi to visit Shouyou and Tobio. I’m sorry I can’t make it, how about we reschedule for the week after? I appreciate the offer though,” Kenma replied. You could see a look of disappointment on Akaashi’s face. 

     “Oh ok, I guess we can reschedule then. I mainly wanted it to be next week, because that  _ was _ the week of our anniversary. It would’ve been 5 years now…I thought it might be a way to distract myself from it.”

     Kenma realized how important it was to Akaashi. “We can always video chat if you want. You would be able to see the freak duo.” He tried to lighten the mood, which didn’t work. 

     “It’s alright I’ll figure something out,” Akaashi said listlessly. Kenma thought that Akaashi was being a bit over-dramatic, but he didn’t want to say anything. 

     The following week Akaashi went with Kenma to the train station to say goodbye.

     “See you next week! I hope that you’ll be ok this week, remember to text me!” Kenma said as he waved goodbye from the train. Akaashi just nodded his head, waved back, and gave a thin smile. The train sped off and Akaashi walked home. He stopped by the store to pick up some groceries and continued home. When he got to his door there was a bouquet of flowers and a card. Akaashi dropped his groceries out of shock and fell to the ground.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS REALLY LATE AND CLICHE IN SOME PARTS. I rushed it near the end bc I wanted to get it uploaded after I had procrastinated for a century. I'll try to be more on time with the next chapter. All kudos and comments are greatly appreciated (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, did you cry? Sorry if you did. I might add another chapter it just depends on if anyone actually likes this trash.


End file.
